Time Crisis 2 Saga
What About "More Coming Soon" What Happened Prologue After the Tennis Aces Saga after Patricia victory in the Tennis Tournament, A mysteryious figure appear spying on Patricia and Sukanku. She have a deep haterage for the Star family, mainly Steven Star after the break-up of him and Stocking Anarchy which cause an outbreak to Hectare City that cause a war between Hectare City and the reformed villains who became villains again, Resulting in the death of her son who she believe abandoned him when they became their shadowey form. She planning on getting revenge on every member of the Star family for what they did as she teleport back in time. All while 2 figures appear from Inkwell Island, Appearing to be Cuphead and Mugman. The two discover the figure vanished by teleport. So the two brothers decide to explore , they discover altered changes with Sukanku replaced with Pan for the Tennis Tournament instead, while everything in the news about Sukanku was literally changed & felt that Sukanku was erased from history. As the Sun rises for the next morning, Patricia wakes up & was confused & thought of it was a mistake at first, but it's started to come clear from Amy & Pan, that time has officially altered without Sukanku anywhere. Cuphead & Mugman approach to Patricia & explained everything, which came to the conclusion that time was altered with the Star Family erased from history, including Sukanku, Pearl & others like George & Stocking II. When Amy suggested to check the Time Temple in the Elder , even thou she's not going, due to her dark past with Ralph Star, same with Pan on not going who was confused & Carley who wished to stay behind to take care of the two, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman went to investigate. Upon arriving the Elder Gods Palace in the Time Temple between here & the Angel Island, while meeting the Guardian of the Souls, Patricia was right that the timeline's were altered by an unknown time traveler, with timelines ranging from Sukanku explode from a surprise rocket to Pearl being executed, to even George & Stocking II were executed as well, until every last Star Family member is killed, much to Patricia's sadness. Cuphead & Mugman agrees to help Patricia, that they have dealt with similar adversities when besting the Devil, similar to Voodoo & Spice's adventure, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman start on going through the time portal to Sukanku death first. Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga (Stage 1) Upon arriving on the time after the Ancient One is banished & being put back to sleep by Sukanku, Sanford, Deimos & Reaper. Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman arrived by time portal to see the memories of Sanford, Deimos & Reaper are filled with fake memories & information, thinking that Sukanku also caused the damage, in which it's not true. When they fire the rocket however, Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman quickly intervenes by saving the Past Sukanku, who was very skeptical on what's going on, thinking it could be Jami's doing at first. But the 4 quickly make their escape, while a possessed Sanford, Deimos & Reaper are on pursuit with Sanford & Deimos in their Mech Tank Droids, while Reaper, who was blasted abit by Cuphead & Mugman is angered & ready his shotguns for battle. The fight begins as the Chase is on, in term Cuphead & Mugman help Patricia & Past Sukanku maneuvers around quickly to dodge the oncoming Tank Rockets, Main & Sub Machine Guns, Hellfire Shotgun bullets & Flame throwing fireballs, from Sanford & Deimos Mech & Reaper respectively. The Heroes also fire their shots, with Patricia & Past Sukanku blasting magic, while Cuphead & Mugman fire their finger blue bullet shots to attack. The cycle continues with each stage of Mind control increases a stage. even with Sub Machine Guns & Flamethrower being used, Reaper has enough & teleport to on top of a building, having the three heroes cornered, while he turns into his Hellfire Skin form, Hellfire Reaper blasting fiery Death Blossoms, while Sanford & Deimos firing their Tank Droid laser beams all 3 trying to fry at the Heroes, but Patricia, Cuphead, Mugman & Past Sukanku continue to openfire at the two flying tank droids that have jet packs & Hellfire Reaper who was burning up, but Cuphead & Mugman had blasts the two Tank Droids down with their Super Art 1, Emergy Beams, while heavily damaging Reaper. But with Sanford & Deimos free from Mind control but we're out for the count, Reaper got pushed back being outnumbered before falling into the swimming pool to cool down & change back to normal, while crawling out. The three suddenly felt that time immediately stop because of the untimely arrival of the intruder who was responsible, claiming that is will be erasing Star Family history, because of the agaonizing pain of the past, including his deceased son, Fu, who went awol in the past long ago between the Stars & the Reformed. The intruder is only here to keep the Star Family erased from history & make sure everyone feels the pain of what they've already done, even thou Patricia already felt it from the start & is beginning to understand, in term the intruder revealing to be Towa with a corrupted right arm. Patricia sadly cuddles Towa, saying that it's been too long & is deeply sorry for what has happened in the past, including what has happened to Fu, but even thou Towa felt saddened by Patricia, she softly push her off, apologising to Patricia, before saying that she needs to avenge Fu, she must do everything for her son as Shen teleport away, trying to plan out another way on killing Sukanku, knowing Patricia will do anything to restore the timeline, not letting it go too out of whack. Cuphead & Mugman comfort Patricia, saying they can still help while the three plan on also rescuing Fu real soon to set things right for Towa. The three head back to the Time Temple, not before Cuphead found a news artical on Rashful & Kindess Star's deaths in seperate locations. Eddy Feast & the Ronins (Stage 2) Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman returned to the Time Temple to explain everything to the Guardian of the Souls, while also working on a way to save Fu real soon while rescuing certain Star Family members who were nice enough to be saved. Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman would start saving Rashful & Kindness at first, but soon discover Rashful was captured & killed in prison by electric chair, while Kindness is killed by Forbid Feast and his son, Eddy Feast, during the offer by the Mind controlled Hectare Guards, by Towa's meddling of course. However Guardian of the Souls, also warn them that it's not easy with this timeline, since Forbid Feast were to be defeated & killed, he would be as vicious as Bob Tliford himself, who once killed Alice Tliford, in term Eddy Feast think is not right before escaping. The three realised that if Eddy were to be defeated, he would declare a losing war, where Eddy Feast is taken down along with the other Reformed by the Hectare. They decide to split up on saving certain people, Patricia goes to the 3rd time portal of Alice's death to save Alice, while Cuphead & Mugman go through the 2nd time portal to save Rashful & Kindess respectively. Cuphead first arrived to the Highly Security Prison & begins sneaking inside, distracting the Guards with a trash can, sneaking into room after room to fire his shots at the 3 of 4 switches to turn them off & also jam them for good measure before exiting from room to room, also avoiding the cameras & robo-dog, while hiding in dark areas & sneak down the hallway avoiding the lasers to shut down & jam the 4th & Final switch to quickly head inside & hide waiting for the Hectare Guards to head out to investigate, leaving Rashful all alone to be rescued by Cuphead. The two begin to make their escape, while Cuphead explains everything to Rashful that he, Mugman & Patricia are from the future to fix the past & to stop Towa only to help her rescue his son Fu. As they escape the prison, Cuphead explains that Mugman is already on his way to Kindness. But then Rashful was soon ambushed by Cyclone, but was blasted off by Cuphead's Fireball as the two duke it out in fast speed. Cyclone keeps on slashing more & more fast with wind slashes & surprise slashes, but Cuphead keeps on dodging the best he can while he keeps on openfiring his finger bullet shots to Cyclone, while Cyclone is clouded with false information into thinking the Stars will be held responsible for future destructions, even with a single star could their temper be short like a fuse, would become a shadow star. Cuphead figures that he can't talk his way out of Cyclone & instead has to beat the false memories out of him to do it, even if the Villainous Mode aura from Cyclone keeps increasing it's Stage even more with dual swords & mini tornados, until getting up to Stage 3 to Slash at his fastest, but Cuphead keeps on dodging & parrying the pink wind slashes. The cycle continues until Cyclone snaps & tries to unleash his fastest Slash, only to get blasted back by Cuphead's Super Art Energy Beam, that jams Cyclone's Wind Blades into getting blown upwards by his own tornado & sent crashing, which sounded the alarm, but Cuphead manages to escape with Rashful by carrying her into hiding. Meanwhile Mugman arrive in a hidden forest, seeing Kindness getting tricked & chloroformed by Hectare Guards before setting the deal with Forbid Feast to never devour anymore women, in which he agrees. The Hectare Guards leave & Forbid Feast take Kindness back to his Mansion, but Mugman secretly follows him. But Mugman was under watchful eye by Towa, who had foreseen Cuphead's victory, much to her disappointment & annoyance, knowing that Mugman must be stopped, so she summons / warns the Ronins to block & stop Mugman long enough so he won't make it in time. But Mugman, as the runner-and-gunner he is along with Cuphead in the past, Mugman quickly begins to run-n-gun against the Ronins, blasting them off their motorcycles with his finger bullet shots & dodging their weapons, blade slashes & obstacles like falling trees & a destroyed bridge & even facing a quick & agile 2nd in command, right hand man swordsman, Jyunichi, dodging his slashing attacks & blasting blue bullet shots the best he can against Jyunichi until the swordsman was blasted back sent crashing to a tree for Mugman to continue on going forward. Mugman arrives inside the Manor & sneaks into vent, following the map to the kitchen. Mugman quickly arrive & ambushed Forbid Feast, stopping him from cooking Kindness alive as the two duke it out, while Mugman dodging many of the knives, slashes & fireballs the best he can while he continues blasting his blue shots to Forbid, even more so when he had the table as a shield & also the ovens that spew out fire. As the fight continues Mugman has gotten easy on Forbid Feast because he knew of what has happened since Alice was found killed by Bob Tilford & only her mother got away with Eddy Feast to safety & knowing that if Forbid is killed, Eddy would be as vicious as he is, because George felt rage when someone almost killed Jean. They warn & head each other's warning to never make any Star Family angry, as Mugman knocks Forbid Feast out & Mugman leaves with Kindness. Saving Alice Tliford (Stage 3) Meanwhile Patricia arrives in London of the past to quickly sneak inside the Tilford Manor one hour before the party, on a mission to save Alice Tilford, while pray that Mugman stall enough time for her to help out. Patricia sees the Servant boys taking Alice to Bob in the kitchen, where he must do something to keep his chances of the election High, even if it means killing & cooking his own daughter, Chefs quickly catch Alice, but once Bob leaves, Patricia ambushed the Chefs in a short Brawl, knocking them unconscious & make sure that Alice is still alive. But once they got the newspaper of Bob luring Patricia out with skunk hunting season, she quickly went back in top speed & stop the hunt, by knocking out the Goons, leaving only Bob Tliford alone. Both of them fight one on one, while Bob openfire his Blunderbass, sniper & even his hunting knives & slashing his machete, even if he did cut one of Patricia's wing out, he is still overwhelmed by so many powerful magic orb & beam attacks & even the Ki punches by Patricia, who is still dodging everything the best she can. The cycle continues from Blunderbass to Sniper shots & even raining hunting knives & machetes, until Bob Tilford was suddenly paralysed by Patricia's Ki-Punches, before tying him up, while using her healing power to heal & reattatch her wing, since she is a little bit used to having her wings cut off. But now Patricia with fully healed wings, fly back with Alice to the manor to regroup with Cuphead, Mugman, Rashful & Kindness to warn Eddy & Forbid about the actions of Bob, before Cuphead, Mugman & Patricia head back to the Time Temple. Reinforcements, Titantic Monsters (Stage 4 & 5: Saving Elizabeth & Ariel) After returning to the Time Temple, Guardian of the Souls recommend getting more back up the best they can after tracking lots of Star Family Members that need saving, so Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman got Layla, Voodoo, Spice, Janae & Tracer to help out. So the group decide to split to cover more ground with Janae finding Ariel, Tracer finding Lesley & Mabel, Voodoo finding Elizabeth, Spice finding Sayaka, Layla finding Laura, Cuphead & Mugman finding George & Stocking II & Patricia finding Pearl. Even thou Janae arrived in Hectare Lake & put the fishermen to sleep & freed Ariel, Towa ordered the Earth Mossasaurus to eat the two, without chewing them, making them trapped inside the belly & the sea monster was put to sleep by Janae's Sing, despite her efforts. Voodoo also arrives at the same time as them, which is in the Titans attack Hectare, to quickly save Elizabeth from the hypnotised Hectare Soldiers & the Titans, by stealing the soldier's device to grapple her way to catch Elizabeth & begins running from rooftop to rooftop, knocking out Soldiers & blasting the back necks of the Titans to kill them, until they reach the Hectare City walls for safety. It is where the two face the Colossal Titan, which is an extremely difficult bout, but Voodoo manages to hold her own with her dual pistols, dual knives & her finger bullet powers of spread & charge shots, damaging the Titan the most, while it is trying to slam, grab, toss debris & send his Jumper Titans after her, but Elizabeth does her best to continue the fight against the Jumper Titans on her own, hoping she is not too overwhelmed, while Voodoo dodges the hand slam by jumping onto the Titan's hand & the continues the fight on & against the Titan, while getting eaten, but is not willing to give up by preforming her Energy Beam & Giant Ghost super arts to blast & rip their way out of the Colossal Titan's chest to break free before landing back on the wall, causing the Titan to fall on top of the other Titans, crashing in a big pile. With the Colossal Titan's Defeat & Death, the other Titans retreated in fear, due to Voodoo's experience against giant opponents, including the Devil. But Voodoo quickly noticed the Earth Mossasaurus trying to swim away & quickly chases after it, in term has to run & gun her way against the army of dangerous fish, jellyfish, Piranas, including a Giant Squid, before facing the Earth Mossasaurus face to face. The two clash while Voodoo begin dodging the waves, jellyfish, dangerous fish & even more dangerous rams & headbutts by the Earth Mossasaurus, while trying to keep her balance on the safe rocks while avoiding the debris & the sinking rocks. The cycle continues until Earth Mossasaurus tries to eat Voodoo, but she hold onto the tounge to avoid getting chewed while blasting at the inside of the sea dinosaur's mouth, while avoiding the acid bubbles & se monster's teeth & tonsils, until Voodoo thinks he has enough being eaten while blasting a hot energy beam to make the Earth Mossasaurus cough her, Janae & Ariel out, spitting them out into the water before retreating. Voodoo is happy that Janae & Ariel are safe, while Ariel tries to figure whats going on, but after an explination from Voodoo, Ariel needs to hide from Towa, but has no idea where. Voodoo suggests Ariel should hide in Cloudsdale, since Voodoo heard a helpful tip from DJ-Pon3. Voodoo transports Ariel to Cloudsdale by new portal potion, in term Ariel thanking Voodoo for the save. Voodoo & Janae head back to Time Temple to get ready & save the Bunny Girls. Layla's Bloodline (Stage 6: Saving Laura the FoxSkunk) Layla arrive in the Mobius Forest & begins running & gunning her way to Laura, while following the burning smell, while blasting her dark magic at the angry mob, Crows & also a giant bear, while also drink the water-base potion to put out the flames of a burning forest to put out the fire, also continues blasting the Mobiusian Angry Mobs, knowing that they lost their minds from Towa's Mind control, while Layla tries to snap them out & try to help Towa, she grows more saddened & angered from her past, while also facing a mind controlled Scourge & beat him, while Layla found Laura who knocked out Selina, who tried to attack her but failed. Layla & Laura escapes back outside after putting out all the flames to fully stop the fires & flies away by flying broom, only to be chased by the storm forming with a mind controlled Sable Spirit, while Towa tries to put an end to this quickly. Both family members duke it out, even thou everyone doesn't want to make each other even more difficult, while they magic orbs, fireballs & flaming skulls sent flying from Sable Spirit's powers, straight at Layla who dodged with Laura the best they can while Layla continues blasting back, even thou Layla tries to help Towa, Towa doesn't want the dark memories of her fallen Fu, come back to haunt her. "More to come" UnLucky Rabbits (Stage 7: Saving Daisy, Hoa & Lana) Voodoo & Janae arrived at the Bunny Forest to quickly search for the Bunny Girls who are hiding from the Soldiers, but were unaware of the Pranas about to ambush them. However Voodoo intervenes & distracts the Pranas long enough, even thou they try to pounce at the girls, Janae on Voodoo's mark, she use Sing to put the Pranas to sleep as Voodoo & Janae carry the 3 Sleeping Bunny Girls to safety to dig a rabbit hole big enough for the 3 girls. Unaware of being followed to try & catch the Bunny Girls itself. Just as when the two got a message from Layla, saying that she figures out a clue on why Towa is suffering mentally, the two were ambushed by the Megaprana & Voodoo has to duke it out against it on her own. With lots of finger bullets & blue fireballs against lots of slashes, bites, acid attacks at each other, both Voodoo & Megaprana were damaging each other, but Voodoo damages Megaprana the most, the best she can while having more recovery potions to heal her wounds during the fight, even against Megaprana & it's army of Mini Pranas. Despite the numbers advantage, Voodoo keeps on dodging the best she can, by her past experiences of many tough battles, she blasts an energy beam into the Megaprana's mouth, actually inflating the beast until it explodes from the pressure, as Voodoo emerge victorious, as she help Janae drink the potion to recover & heal. "More Coming Soon" Breaking Point Reached (Stage 8: Saving Sayaka) Spice arrives when Sayaka is waiting in the mayor's building for their approval on the Breaking Point weapon, but the only for the possessed Soldiers to stall some time. Spice quickly takes Sayaka outside, much to her confusion, only to find out that Hectare City was under attack by the Reformed Army, that destroyed the Mayor's building, Spice quickly saved her in time & quickly sneaks their way out of the city away from the past war, while Spice explains what's going on to Sayaka, as the two begin to make their escape, but no time before dealing with the likes of Widowmaker by dodging her venom mine, sniper shots & knocking her out cold. Llewelyn, by dodging more of his fast bullets & pole attacks, only to get killed by his own bullet when Spice & Sayaka dodges out of the way. Demon Liu-Kang by evading from his hellfire blasts, martial arts & even dragon form, while Voodoo sends Demon Liu Kang back to the Nethereal. Sally Salty, who is actually a nice pirate girl, distracting them long enough for her Dean & Co. group to escape, while blasting cannonballs from her Cannon, dropping fruit crates & slashing her pirate sword, before getting knocked down by Spice, but was given a chance to escape, having fulfilled her part of the mission. Rick the Crocodile who was extremely aggressive after Bisa was scared & broke up with him, while Rick unleashes his rage like fury of Crocodile attacks, only to get the best of himself, when Spice punch his lights out, to calm Rick down. And Blackfire who was actually responsible for destroying the Hectare City, due to her blind rage of a Tamarean & continue pressing on the Starbolt, beam & rage filled attacks, only to be sent flying into the jungles, by Spice's fireballs & energy beam, before she & Sayaka continue on. They come face to face with Zuma, while Spice begins the fight with Zuma. "More to come" Calvery's Here (Stage 9: Saving Lesley & Mabel) Tracer arrives in Talon Base to rush & save Lesley & Mabel from the Talon Forces of the past, sneaking quietly to avoid Reaper's sight. "More to come" Judge, Jury & Executioner (Stage 10: Saving Pearl) After a sligh dark time mishap that is properly been fixed by Voodoo with Past Spice's aid, Patricia proceeds on her mission in the Hectare City Ruins timeline normally to save Pearl from the possessed people & executioner from executing Pearl. Patricia uses her skunk gas to put the possessed people & the executioner to sleep, while disarming him from his axes, while untying Pearl & flies off with her to a safe place. Patricia now slows down & land somewhere up the freezing north in the Snow Mammoth's village in the past & place Pearl in bed. "More to come" Black Friday (Stage 11: Saving George & Stocking II) Cuphead & Mugman arrive to see a soldier possessed trying to warn the guards about George & Stocking II, only for the two brothers to knock the soldier out with a Lobber shot & head out, only for Mugman to hear a strange sound coming from the hidden room, the two follow the sound to find someone from inside the hidden room, banging the metal door. "More Coming Soon" Shadows of the Past, Patricia vs. Towa Omega Flowey Timeline Stocking vs. Anti Stocking Death Battle Timeline Krylock Vulcan's Timeline New Minion Timeline "More to come" Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk *Cuphead and Mugman *Guardian of the Souls *Layla the FoxSkunk *Voodoo the Hedgehog *Spice the Hedgehog *Janae Jigglypuff *Tracer *Amy Rose (Cameo in Beginning) *Pan (Cameo in Beginning) *Carley the Margay (Cameo in Beginning) *Selina Rose (Cameo) *Kayli the Echidna (Cameo) Villains *Towa (Main Antagonist) *Past Bob Tliford *Past Jyunichi *Past Widowmaker *Past Sombra *Past Jason Voorhees Altered/Infected People *Past Sanford *Past Deimos *Past Reaper (Stage 1 & 9) *Past Cyclone *Past Forbid Feast (Stage 2 only) *Past Colossal Titan *Past Earth Mossasaurus *Past Mobiusians *Past Scourge *Past Sable Spirit *Past Megaprana *Past Zuma the Large *Past Jason Voorhees *??? Other Characters from the Past Star Bloodline to Save = * *Past Sukanku * *Past Kindess * *Past Rashful * *Past Eddy Feast *Past Alice Tliford *Past Forbid Feast (Stage 3) *Past Laura * *Past Ariel * *Past Sayaka * *Past Pearl * *Past George * *Past Stocking II * *Past Elizabeth * *Past Daisy, Hoa & Lala * *Past Lesley & Mabel * *Past Widowmaker (Stage 8) *Past Llewyn (Stage 8) *Past Demon Liu-Kang (Stage 8) *Past Sally Salty (Stage 8) *Past Rick the Crocodile (Stage 8) *Past Blackfire (Stage 8) *Past Zuma the Large (Stage 8) *Fu Others *Shadow Clockstopper Timelines (In Order) *Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga (Stage 1: Saving Sukanku) *Forbid Feast Trading Time (Stage 2: Saving Kindess & Rashful) **Highly Security Prison (Stealth) (Rashful) **Outside Security Prison **Hidden Forest (Run & Gun) **Forbid Feast's Mansion/Kitchen (Kindness) *The Tilford Election (Stage 3: Saving Alice Tliford) (Increased Chances on Saving Kindness & Rashful) **London, Telford's Manor/Kitchen (Stealth) (Alice) **England Forest *Titans' Rampage (Stage 4: Saving Elizabeth) *Hectare Lake (Stage 5: Saving Ariel) *Mobius Forest (Stage 6: Saving Laura) *Prana Attack (Stage 7: Saving the Bunny Girls: Daisy, Hoa & Lana) *Building Demolition (Stage 8: Saving Sayaka) *Talons of the Dark (Stage 9: Saving Lesley & Mabel) *Hectare Ruins (Stage 10: Saving Pearl) *Hectare Army Saga (Stage 11: Saving George & Stocking II) *Many Timelines **Rosa's Past **Omega Flowey Battle (Hectare City) **Stocking vs. Anti Stocking (Death Battle) Bosses/Run-n-Gun Mini-Bosses (In Order) *Sanford, Deimos & Reaper in: Mechanic Panic (Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga) (Sukanku) **Phase 1: 2 Tanks & a Reaper (Sanford & Deimos: Tank Rockets & Machine Bullets. Reaper: Hellfire Shotgun Bullets) **Phase 2: Sub Machine Guns & Flamethrower (Sanford & Deimos: Tank Rockets, Machine Gun Bullets & Sub Machine Gun. Reaper: Hellfire Shotgun Bullets & Flamethrower Fireballs.) (Parry: Pink Fireballs) **Phase 3: Cornered/Tank Beasts & Hellfire Reaper (Sanford & Deimos: Plasma Beams & Jetpacks. Reaper: Hellfire Skin Form, Death Blossom) (Parry: Pink Fireballs) **Knockout!: Deimos Tank Droid fall on Sanford Tank Droid as Sanford & Deimos tumble down together in a mech pile up. Hellfire Reaper falls from building & lands in swimming pool, returning to normal upon crawling out. *Hectare Guards in: Sly Cup (Rashful) **Enemies: Hectare Guards, Cameras, Robo Dogs, Lasers *Cyclone in: Mega Volt Solid: Cup Drinker (Rashful) **Phase 1: Wind Swordsman (Wind Blade Slashes, Sharp Winds, Swift Slash, Slam Slice) (Parry: Pink Wind Slash) **Phase 2: Dual Swords (Hard & Sharp Wind Blades Both Sides, Triangle Shaped Slashes) **Phase 3: Raining Winds (Rain Wind Slashes, Hardest & Sharpest Slashes & Fastest Slashs) **Knockout!: Cyclone takes too much damage, Backing up as Wind Blade begin jamming, Lifting me up in some hard wind before crashing through the roof of the prison, Knocking him out cold. *Ronins in: Ronin-Rage (Run-n-Gun) (Kindness) **Enemies/Obstacles: Ronins, Motorcycles, Falling Trees, Slashing Swords, Ronin's Weapons, Destroyed Bridge, Rocket Launcher **Mini Boss: Jyunichi (Speed Slice, Surprise Slam Slash, Quick Slash) *Forbid Feast in: War Hunger (Kindness) **Phase 1: Kitchen Utensils (Forks, Knives, Smaller Knives) **Phase 2: Table Shield (Cleavers, Table Shield) (Parry: Pink Cleavers) **Phase 3: Oven Machines (Oven Flames, Rain Knives & Cleavers) (Parry: Pink Cleavers & Pink Knives) **Knockout!: Forbid Feast is sent crashing into a closed oven with boiling water landing on me *Tilford Servants & Chefs in: Feast of Fools **Enemies: Telford Servant Boys, Chefs & Smaller Chef *Bob Tliford in: Election Defection (Alice Tliford) **Attacks/Hazards: Hunting Season (Upgrading Blunderbass, Hunting Knives, Sniper Rifle & Slashing Machette) **Knockout!: Bob Tliford got paralysed & falls deep in the ground. *Colossal Titan in: Towering Titans (Elizabeth) **Phase 1: Slight Purple (Hand Slams, Giant Grabs) **Phase 2: Purple (Broken Wall Gaps, Possessed Soldiers, Debris, Hand Slams & Giant Grabs) (Parry: Pink Debris) **Phase 3: Deep Purple/Titan Stage (Jumper Titans, Insides, Hand Slams, Giant Grabs) **Knockout!: Colossal Titan falls on top of the rest of the Titans on a titanic pile, with the Colossal Titan's death scaring away the other Titans. *Dangerous Fishes in: 20,000 Predators Under the Sea (Run-n-Gun) **Enemies/Obstacles: Dangerous Fishes, Piranans, Jellyfishes, Heavy Winds, Tentacles **Mini-Boss: Giant Squid (Tentacle Slam, Slashes & Ink Squirts) *Earth Mossasaurus in: Underwater Whiplash (Ariel Star) **Phase 1: Underwater Beast (Water Waves, Ram, Sinking Rocks) **Phase 2: Fishes Attack (Jellyfish, Fishes, Rock Debris, Headbutt, Water Waves, Ram, Sinking Rocks) **Phase 3: Near Eaten (Tongue, Tonsil, Acid Bubbles) **Knock-Out!: Earth Mossasurus sneezes the group out of it's stomach & mouth before sinking down into the water. *Angry Mob in: Witchcraft Wednesday **Enemies/Obstacles: Crows, Angry Mob Mobiusian, Pitchforks, Skunks, Skunk Gas (Poison Effect), Burning Flames, Torches, Lightning Strikes **Mini-Bosses: Bear (Claws, Ram) & Scourge (Spindash, Buzzsaw & Homing Spindash) *Sable Spirit in: Spirited Awakening (Laura) **Phase 1: Spirited (Green Magic Blast, Mini Ravens, Flaming Skulls) **Phase 2: Cloud Forms (Raging Bull Cloud: Horn Rams, Raven: Feather Shots, Mini Tornado, Flaming Skulls, Storm Dragon: Lightning Bolts) **Phase 3: Spiritual Mobiusian (Stronger & Quick Speed Magic Orbs, 2 Intense Magic Beams) **Knockout!: Sable Spirit slowly spinning backwards after taking fair amount of damage. *MegaPrana in: Prana & Prey (Daisy, Hoa & Lana) **Phase 1: Mild (Acid, Jumps, 3 Smaler Versions) **Phase 2: Wild (Hard Bites, Acid, Jumps, Underneath Chomping) (Parry: Pink Acid) **Phase 3: Primal (5 Mini Pranas, Wave Pattern Acid, Heavy bites, Jumps, Rams) **Knockout!: Megaprana getting inflated by Energy Beam & exploded to pieces. *City vs. Reformed in: Break it til you Broke it (Sayaka) **Mini Bosses (In Order): Widowmaker (Venom Mine, Sniper Rifle, Rapidfire mode), Llewellyn Travis (Bullets, Rapidfire mode, Bouncing Metal Pole), Demon Liu-Kang (Jump Kicks, Fireballs, Dragon Blasts, Burning Aura, Bicycle Kicks, Dragon Form), Sally Salty (Pirate Sword, Pirate Cannon, Falling Fruit & Banana Crates, Large Cannonballs), Rick the Crocodile (Claw Slashes, Crocodile Bites, Tree Throws, Rams & Signature Move) & Blackfire (Star Bolts, Star Beams, Star Waves, Fiery burns) (Parry: Pink Fireballs, Pink Trees) *Zuma the Large in: Large in Charge (Sayaka) **Phase 1: Large (Large Fist, Ram, Boulder, Jump Slam) **Phase 2: Heavy (Crumbling Ground, Shockwaves, Large Clap & Grab Attacks) **Phase 3: Giant (Giant Slams, Grab Attacks, Rams, Jump Slam, Large Fists) **Knockout!: Zuma crashes down leaving a large crater. *Reaper in: Jeepers Reapers (Lesley & Mabel) **Phase 1: Intense Reaper (Large Scatter Shots, Wraith Ambush with Wraith Smoke, Teleport Attack) **Phase 2: Scary Reaper (Fiery Skull Missiles, Close Range Talon Claws, Sombra's Hacker Beam, Shadow Hook & Chain) **Phase 3: Grim Reaper (Scythe Slashes, Fiery Orbs, Hellfire Shotguns, Talon Elites (Sniper, Assassin & Heavy Assault), Death Blossom) **Knockout!: Reaper changes back to normal, while being sent flying & crashing into the Talon Forces, with his suit, cape & mask damaged. *Jason Voorhees in: Live & Let Friday (George & Stocking II) **Phase 1: Serial Killer (Machete Slash, Severed Limbs, Combat Knives, Shockwave Punch) **Phase 2: Psychotic (Slamed & Tossed Dead Bodies, Severed Limbs, Chokeslams) (Parry: Pink Legs) **Phase 3: Killing Machine (Boiling Hot Blood Floor, Lightning Strikes, Machete Slashes, Limb Tosses) (Parry: Pink Legs) **Knockout!: Jason was blasted into the boiling blood floor, trying to swim his way out, but was slowly sinking down with a slow thumbs up, before being fully sub-merged into the blood. *Towa in: Time Attack! **Phase 1: Omega Flowey Timeline (Spear ShOck, Energy Blasts, Bullets, Knives) **Phase 2: Death Battle Timeline (Steel Ground, Steel Furniture, Saw Blades) **Phase 3: Krylock Volcano Timeline (Slams & Grinds, Spear Shock) **Phase 4: New Minion Timeline/Mega-Lo Mart (Full Corrupted Form, Monster Attacks, Clash Beam) Music *Sanford, Deimos & Reaper Fight (Sukanku): Sonic Mania - Final Boss (Ruby Illusions) *Mega Volt Solid / Stealth (Hectare Guards): Metal Gear Solid 3 - Caution! *Cyclone Fight (Rashful): Brave Fencer Musashi - Frost Dragon *Ronins-Rage / Run-n-Gun (Ronins): Crash 3: Motorcycle Levels *Forbid Feast Fight (Kindness): Guilty Gear X2: Haven't you got eyes in your head *Bob Tliford Fight (Alice Tliford): Senmue: Earth & Sea *Colossal Titan Fight: Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan - XL-TT (Colossal Titan) *Feisty Fishers / Run-n-Gun (Dangerous Fishes): Cuphead - Perilous Piers *Earth Mossasaurus Fight: God of War III: Poseiden Boss Fight *Witchcraft Wednesday / Run-n-Gun (Angry Mob): Final Fantasy X: Hurry! *Sable Spirit Fight: Selbier's Children's Requiem - Daycore *Megaprana Fight: Kirby Planet Robobot - Vs. Miracle Matter Clone (Fanmade) Kirby 64 Remix *Break it til you Broke it / Boss Rush Run-n-Gun: Disturbed - Who taught you how to hate? *Zuma Fight: Disturbed - The Vengeful One *Reaper Fight (Stage 9): Die, Die, Die! *Jason Fight: Kingdom Hearts 3DS: Re imagined - Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hellfire *Towa Fight: Octopath Traveler - The One they called the Witch (Final Battle Phase 1) Deaths *Sukanku Star - Hit by a surprised rocket blast after her match with The Ancient One in the Super Ethical Reality Climax Saga. She be later saved by Patricia, Cuphead & Mugman upon discovering. *Kindness Star - Tricked by the Hectare Soldier as bait for Forbid Feast, Who would roast her body for himself and for his son Eddy Feast. Would later be saved by Cuphead. *Rashful Star - Captured by the Hectare Guards. Lose control of her shadow power upon hearing her sister death before being elecuted to death in the Elecution Chair. Later saved by Mugman. *Alice Tilford - Tricked by her own father Bob Tilford and get roasted by his chefs. Later saved by Patricia sometime shortly. *Some Skunks - Hunted down by Bob Tilford until Patricia defeated him. Revived later on by the Guardian of the Soul as a favor. *Laura Star - Killed off by an Angry Mobiusian Mod. Saved by Layla after discovering her. *Fu Star - Got caught in the crossfire trying to save Towa after accidently getting between a fight with the heroes and an unknown aliens. Dissolved by the alien weapon and was never revived, With his remains scattered through the time zone. *Ariel Star - Caughted by Hectare Fishermen and was made into sushi by them. Later saved by Janae and later on again by Voodoo *Elizabeth Anarchy - Kicked into a grip of one of the Larger Titan and devoured to pieces. Later saved by Voodoo *Colossus Titan - Torn apart by Voodoo from the inside after she fire her beam and Giant Ghost. *Daisy, Huo and Lala Star - Ambushed and Torn apart by Hungry Pranas. Later saved by Voodoo and Janae. *Megaprana - Inflated by Voodoo Energy Beam before exploding. *Sayaka Star - Crushed by a fallening building during the war between Hectare City and the Reformed. Currently being saved by Spice, later from Voodoo's fix point in time to go as normal. *Many Hectare Warriors and Some Reformed - Killed off during the war against each other. Some killed by Blackfire Star Destructive Energy Wave. **Toby the Penguin - Rammed and Crushed by Zuma the Large **Llewellyn Travis - Killed by his own bullet trying to headshot Spice. **The Kingdom of Altena - Destroyed during the war, With many Witches killed and Princess Angela being the only survivor. **Azu Beast Logan - Blasted by Sally Salty cannon before stabbed in the neck by her. **Makoto and Nijito Hinomoto - Killed by Rick the Crocodile off screen, With Rick holding Nijito head before dropping it. **Dark Prince - Stabbed by Stockgil before being pushed off his own tower. **Stockgil - Pulled into Outworld by Scorpion. **Mia Uchiki and Emily Marshall - Killed by Blackfire, With Emily getting blasted in the head by her. **Orendi and Slayer - Killed by PC Defender before the war between Heroes and Reform. Resulting on Zuma goal to lead the army of Reformed against Hectare City and the Star Family. **Zuma the Large - Killed by Spice's Giant Ghost & Energy Beam Combo. Shown a picture of his family before death, but his death was prevented by Voodoo's fix point of time, later. *Lesley and Mabel Star - Killed during a fake mission in the Talon Base, Being gunned down by Reaper surprise attack. Currently saved by Tracer. *Pearl Star - Executed in Hectare City many years after the event that destroyed Hectare City. Currently saved by Patricia. *George Anarchy - Gunned down in the Hectare Army Saga after the Soldiers discover George had the Star Bloodline. Currently saved by Cuphead and Mugman *Stocking II Anarchy - Also executed by the Soldiers upon discovering. Currently saved by Cuphead and Mugman. *Towa/Corrupted Towa - Killed by Mega-Lo Mart explosion, later revived & cured back to normal by the Nanman, with no memory of his son, after the Saga. Trivia *This is the sequel to the past saga "Time Crisis Saga", Taking place several year after the battle with the Demon Lord Demigra. *This is the debut of Cuphead and Mugman, Despite the fact that the Cuphead Saga star Voodoo the Hedgehog and Spice the Hedgehog as the main protagonists. *While the main goal is to save the Star family, There are some character that need to be saved that have no relationship to the Star bloodline. These includes: **Alice Tilford (Would later marry Eddy Feast once she been saved and Eddy was reformed, With Patricia goal to make sure they move away from Hectare City to prevent Eddy from getting into the war between Hectare and the Reformed) Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Sequel